The Battle in his Heart
by Masochism
Summary: Sephiroth is living one big lie. He has given up his older ways, and now lives with his new life, Setsuki, yet the past always finds ways to get to him. And his past is calling for him, calling him to return and kill.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven. I wish I did, but I don't. In fact, I don't even own Setsuki. That's my cousins creation. I'm just writing a story for her about her and Sephiroth. WEll, hope you enjoy!

* * *

-The demons will vanquish at the sound of your name-

-unknown-

* * *

A warm, angelic breeze had begun to wisp its way across the countryside, and as a cluster of trees bundled together swayed, a couple of teenagers, a girl and two guys, sat underneath those trees, softly talking about a fight that occurred two weeks ago in a stadium nearby.

"Oh Sephiroth," a soft, girly voice said, as blonde hair covered up a pair of blue eyes. "I never knew you could be so sweet." A tuft amount of giggling occurred soon after and then a sweet girl introduced herself when a masculine hand combed her hair backward to see her face.

"Setsuki, I've done my best to refrain anyone from ever seeing my softer side." He coughed for a moment, a blush soon following. Then he placed an arm around Setsuki's waist and drew her close to him. "Yet when I'm with you, I feel a different side of me." Grabbing her shoulder, he flung an arm around her neck and softly placed a kiss upon it. "My dear," he managed to say before reaching her neck. Words following weren't as clear. "I…Uh…I want you to know…that I care for you."

Definitely, this side had been something new. Ever since he and Setsuki met years ago, his personality had dramatically changed from a "killing the world and all humans upon it," aspect, to a "being in love for the rest of your life," aspect. Setsuki had been a new foundation for his newly acquired life. And with her, he knew he'd build a family and create new and powerful things that he could've never done with Jenova by his side, telling him to constantly destroy and murder.

He loved this woman beside him, and even though he'd given up a life of pain and misery for her, he still, at times, had to return to his old habits; those times, however, rarely occurred. And besides, he'd always refrain from killing his victims. In a way, that had been his New Year's resolution. Years ago he vowed he'd never kill again for Setsuki's sake, and up till now he's kept that promise. He's been involved in fights, but he'd always refrain from killing them. Because each time, he'd remember Setsuki's face, and the beating he'd get if he actually did decide to kill someone for no apparent reason.

He looked into her eyes once more and smiled.

"Dear," he said, "I will always be there for you…. I promise."

This girl had been his rock, his life, his foundation, and he knew that he'd be with her forever. But still, he couldn't help but wonder, what would life be like if he returned to his old ways? What if he gave up this life with his lover and pick up his old traits and habits? He shunned himself for even thinking those thoughts. How could he even think such a thing. He had everything. He had a great life, a great home, and a great woman to boot. So, why could he even think about doing those things again.

"Sephiroth," Setsuki said as she combed her hands through his beautiful silver hair, "Life is great, isn't it?

Yes, life was great. He no longer had to think about destroying planets and cities. He didn't have to worry if he'd live to see another pointless day, nor did he have to hope and try for death every chance he thought possible. All he needed, he had right her, with him in his arms. Even if the world perished this very instant, he'd be happy, knowing that he and his love would die together, in each other's arms.

"Yes, life is great." He smiled, and then he removed his arms from Setsuki's body. Rubbing his cheek, he stretched his arms and yawned. "Hasn't today been enjoyable Setsuki?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Very enjoyable." She pointed at her mouth and smiled widely. "See, happy face."

"Oh," laughed Sephiroth, "You're too cute." He leaned in on Setsuki's body and placed a hand upon hers. "Very cute." He kissed her nose and slowly drew his hand towards her neck. Intending on moving for an intense and passionate kiss, he wrapped his arm around her neck, but a loud voice off in the distance changed those plans.

"Setsuki, Sephiroth!" a voice shouted.

Sephiroth turned his head and saw that the loud voice belonged to Aeris, which was quite surprising in some sense, since to him she seemed like a very quite girl.

"Sephiroth," Aeris said, "We need you to come with us."

"Aeris," he said, a bit pissed. He drew his arms around Setsuki's waist and nuzzled his head upon her breasts, using them as a pillow. "I'm busy."

Aeris stared for a moment, which caused a bit of anger inside Sephiroth. If she planned on standing there, then she should've at least warned them first. He knew she had a cell-phone, and he knew that his had been in his pocket, so it would've been half-way decent for her to call.

"Aeris," he spat out, "What do you want?" He didn't move at all. He only increased his grip upon Setsuki. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say, as long as you get the hell away from us when you're done."

Aeris nodded her head. "Well," she began, "I would first like to say that I'm deeply sorry for intruding on such a..." she blushed for a moment and hid her face, "Such an intimate moment."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. How blind could one girl be? Aeris had seen them together before, and still the sight of the two of them together made her blush. Sephiroth and Setsuki daily talked of Aeris' problem and how she needed to mature in the "dating" area, but Sephiroth, each time they spoke of such things, would get either a hand or a knee to he head; however, that's only because he'd always end their conversations with, "That girl needs to get laid," or, "She's a prude." Setsuki didn't like the way he thought, and she would always hit him each time he spoke ill of any one of her friends.

"Aeris, you've seen us like this before, so go on."

"Yes," Aeris continued, "Well, it seems as though an old friend of Setsuki's is here."

"An old friend," Setsuki questioned, "Who?"

"He claims he knew you from some war."

"Aeris," Sephiroth angrily said, clinging harder to Setsuki, "She's been in many wars."

Aeris nervously giggled, "His name is Anomori Daiishi."

Sephiroth's eyes were wide open at this moment; as were Setsuki's. Could their old friend still be living? Long ago, they'd fought in the Pheonix Six Star Battle with a group of Gallatic Warriors during a trip to Kyoto, Japan. They'd met this guy named Anomori, and from the beginning they were buddies. But, they were told, after the war was over, that Anomori had been killed in battle. They thought him dead.

"Setsuki," Sephiroth said as he drew his eyes towards hers, "I think we should get up."

She nodded her head and then the two of them lifted their bodies from the ground and followed Aeris towards Sector Seven.

* * *

Okay, this is only the prolougue. My cousin wrote the actual story behind how Sephiroth and Setsuki met, and when she gets the time, she'll be able to put her story online. But, for now, you'll have to think of Setsuki having a past with him and everything. Well, bye!


End file.
